When two forces react
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: This is an Alternate Reality fic, I guess since this show just started there isnt many of these, or this could be the first.... Remember to Read and REVIEW!
1. The wrong kinda news

Title: When two forces react  
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorceress: Well this isn't a normal fic for me...  
  
Max: When aren't your fics normal?  
  
Sorceress: And what does that mean?  
  
Ann: It means you *suck*  
  
Logan: Who is she?  
  
Max: I wanna know that too......  
  
Sorceress: She's from the R season of Sailor Moon, the little bitch.....  
  
Max: Yea, like were gonna know who she is from that?  
  
Ann: Listen you reject....  
  
Sorceress: Ok, I had enough of this...(a magick ball forms in her hands then shoot's at Ann.)  
  
Max: That was interesting....  
  
Sorceress: Did I mention I was part Saiyan?  
  
All: ohh......  
  
Sorceress: As I was saying, this isn't a normal fic for me, and this isn't a normal DA fic period.  
It's what we call an Alt. fic(Alternate Reality) and which means doesn't really follow what would   
*really* happen at all. So it means I can use the names, but not really follow the show. So....  
I'm taking a break from the sequel from the song fic I did (I forgot the name of the fic, I think   
this is my 7th?) So it's a new one.....sorry...but I got the sequel halfway done........kinda.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was a woman just sitting in her chair. Paperwork, paperwork, and even more  
paperwork. She sighed. 'Just because I'm daddy's girl....I get *this* job' she suddenly felt a   
headache coming on. She then heard her intercom sound.   
  
"Ms. Lydecker your grand father is on the phone, on line 3." She brushed her   
dark hair out of her eye's and picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello gramps." She said sweetly into the phone.  
  
"How's the day at the office today?" He asked.  
  
"Since when is Donald Lydecker interested in how his granddaughter's day is  
going?" She ended with a little laugh.  
  
"Max...don't get testy with me young lady."  
  
"Ok dad. So what do you need me to do now?"   
  
"Well, I was talking to David Cale this mourning, and we were talking  
about something, and I've decided something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your to be married..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I've put it in as my final wish in my will." You could almost see the steam come out  
of her ears.  
  
"But..but.…"  
  
"And you will, or you won't recieve anything in it, including the company." She   
worked damn hard for this company, put in long nights, and gave up her weekends. She even   
gave up her love life for it.   
  
"I mean.....why? What did I do?" She asked while trying to get her thoughts away from  
why her grandfather was doing this.  
  
"I'm not going to be here for much longer, and you know that. And also I was a   
friend of Steven Cale, who sadly died a few month's ago. In his will was also for his grandson  
to marry. So me and his father agreed to have both of you marry. And we could merge   
Lydecker Inc. and Cale Corporation. And thats final. We'll meet with them soon. Bye, be good  
granddaughter." And he hung up.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorceress: Well thats the prologue. I hope you like it. And I decided to make it into a multi.  
Me hoped you liked it.   
  



	2. Our rival?

Title: When two forces react, part 1  
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorceress: Shessh, I got one of the rudest reviews...  
  
Max: What was it?   
  
Sorceress: It was how its the '20th century' and I can force ppl to marry in the story.  
  
Max: I've seen those bunches of times in this time, well in other stories....  
  
Sorceress: I know, that's where I got the idea from.  
  
Logan: It sounds good to some other people, so why care what one person thinks?  
  
Max: Yea, I'm wit him.  
  
Sorceress: ::mumbles:: I'm sure you want to be wit him in other ways......  
  
Max: What was that?  
  
Sorceress: Ohh, hehe, nothing  
  
Max: I thought so....  
  
Sorceress: OK, so I do this *my* way, so if u wanna read it then go ahead, I wanted to do something  
that wasn't done for DA.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
I can't believe Gramps is doing this? Maybe this is a setup ... but why? I mean, he has been   
taunting me to get married and give him great-grand kids. God, why me?   
  
I reached for my coat and looked at the clock, '11:43.' Cindy is not going to glad. She's  
been harping on me for working overtime. Oh, Cindy is my room mate. We've been friends since  
we were kids. Before I left I closed the door and looked at the empty desk that belongs to my assistant.  
  
I reached for my cell phone while I went towards my car. Ah...one of my babies. A 2002  
silver viper. The other was my bike. I craved a coffee so bad, but I can't drink it strait up black, its just  
too nasty. So I stopped at a little cafe on the Blvd.(Im doing this fic in Philadelphia, since I live there,  
it'll be easier then to make up streets) While I was waiting for my table I noticed a guy just standing there.  
Not many *sober* people were here, usually we come here this late if were drunk and have the munches.  
  
He was taller then me, that was for sure. He had the OK eyes, sandy blonde hair.   
  
I walked over to him, I was bored, and kinda cute. I felt like flirting. "Hello, and what reason   
would you have to be in a place like this?"  
  
He turned his attention to me. " I was coming here to get a cup of coffee, and maybe a bite  
to eat."He had a nice little smile. He looked as tired as I was.  
  
A waiter came over and he held out his hand. "Maybe we could get better aquatinted?" I nodded  
and we went to a small booth near the window facing the road. Another couple of minutes someone came   
and asked what we wanted to drink, and placed a menu in front of each of us.  
  
"So....are you from around here?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, not really, I was raised in NJ. What about you?"  
  
"I'm a what ya called a mixed. My father was from here, and my mother was from Rico, so I was  
raised in both places, here during school, and summer there. I love it here though."(AN:PHILLY RULES)  
  
"OK, nice to meet you. I'm Steven, and my friends call me Sketch. Its a long story." He gave  
a little chuckle.  
  
"I'm just Max, thank you. Even though my nickname was 'Ms. Temptress', God where do they  
get these names?" I laughed. We kept talking, and found out we both knew Cindy.(in not gonna use   
Original, cause this is an Alt. Fic) About an hour later we both left and I went home.  
  
I turned on the radio and turned to Q102. It was one of those commercials, but I kept it on   
anyway. "Q102, Philly's number one hit music station" It kept repeating that between mix's of songs. Ya   
know, when they give samples of the song. I know most of these by heart, God I listen to this too many   
times. (AN: I have too, Q102 is the best) When I got home I saw a very mad Cindy there.  
  
"And pray tell where were you?" She sounded *very* tired.  
  
"I went to go get a cup of coffee. And I bummed into one of your old friends." I could see her start  
to wake up, and I knew I was in for a chat, probably lasting for 3 to 4 hours.  
  
"Like who? The boogie man?"  
  
"No, he said you guys called him Sketch." I saw her face just look like it, like, she was going   
to burst out laughing.  
  
"Your kidding me?"   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, tell me tomorrow, you gotta go to bed. Your father called. He said for you to meet him   
tomorrow. He said something about a family named Cale? Well, you thought we were going to have one of  
our little 'chat's?" I blushed, she knows me too well. I said my good-bye's and left to go to bed.  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
~Logan's Pov~  
  
I walked into my house and I found my mother and father sitting there. I had a feeling something would  
come up. It's been a little bit since my grandfather had died, and I guess if I want what I worked for I have   
to do this. I mean that fox of a devil, he thought since I would do anything to keep this company, he tested  
me. And sure enough it worked, he wanted my parents to have grandchildren of their own I guess, but he   
also wanted a great-grand child of his own to call, I guess that is too late.   
  
"Hello Logan." My mother greeted me.  
  
"Hiya Mom. What brings you and dad up here?"   
  
"It's about your grandfather's will." When isn't it about that damn thing?  
  
"What this time?"  
  
"We found the other who you will marry." What?  
  
"And just who might that be?"  
  
"Ever hear of Lydecker Inc.?"  
  
"Yes, that would be our rivals....." What were they getting at? Is this some sort of sick joke?  
  
"Well, you know of Max Lydecker? 'Cause that is going to be your bride."  
  
They are nuts, out of their minds. I fought with them for a number of years now for sales and most of  
the time have always beat me to it. I will not marry that bitch for anything, she's probably a spoiled little girl who has   
her daddy do most of the work then she take'd the credit. I can't stand those sort of people. If you want the credit,   
make it your own.   
  
I took a sigh then looked back at my parents. "You know that I'm not liking this."  
  
My mother halfway smiled and said "We know, but it was in your grandfathers will. And it did say  
within two years of his death, if you weren't married that the company would be given to Donald Cale. A good  
friend of his. So either way our company would be part of Lydecker Inc., but at least this way half is yours and half  
would be hers." My mother always had a knack for bringing out the truth.  
  
"Fine, when am I to meet her? At least let me know who I'm marring." I still don't like this.  
  
"We are all meeting later today with their family, at Donald Cale's house."   
  
At least I have some time to be a free man, not that much, but a little.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorceress: Well that part is done, finally  
  
Max: Hmm, at least I wont be getting any attacks in this story.  
  
Sorceress: See an upside to an Alt.  
  
Logan: I can think of anther one.  
  
Sorceress: There are a lot of them, just kool it. So.....any idea's for the next chapter?   
  
Logan: (raises hand)  
  
Sorceress: yes.....  
  
Logan: nevermind....  
  
Sorceress: Sheesh......  
  
(Everyone hears a knocking sound)  
  
Not another one...   
  
(walks over to the door and opens it)  
  
Hello?  
  
(Duo walks through the door.)  
  
Duo:Hiya sista, I needed to know if you fixed my gundam?  
  
Sorceress:(sweatdrops) NO I HAVENT AND THIS ISN'T THE TIME NOR PLACE!  
  
Duo: Ok, ok. Ya don't need to have to yell. And where is that sexy Goddess of mine. (giggles)  
  
Sorceress: Even though she is my bestfriend...I, AM, NOT HER SECRETARY! OK?  
  
Duo: OK, we know what time of the month it is, don't we everyone?  
  
Sorceress: Zero System!  
  
Duo: Yipes, gotta go. (runs out the door)  
  
Max: Who was that?  
  
Sorceress: I don't know what that is, I tried figuring that out already.… 


	3. The arrival

Title: When two forces react, part 2  
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorceress: Well here is the next part of the story.  
  
Max: Well, finally. I think you were loosing readers out there.  
  
Sorceress: Hmph..... well, I never.  
  
Logan: We know a lot of things that you never did, but hell there's room for more.  
  
Sorceress: (rubs temple's) Zero System!  
  
(A large Gundam comes out of nowhere)  
(Looks up)   
  
Why did Heero's gundam come instead of mine?  
  
Max: (studders) Wha..wha...whats that?  
  
Sorceress: That my friend would be a Moblie Suit. And a gundam at that. I mean my brother is Duo.  
  
Max: Yea, like I'm gonna know any of this?  
  
Sorceress: Whatever, just nevermind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Disclaimer: Me not own.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Max's POV-  
  
  
"So what is up wit you daddy?" I said talking into the phone.  
  
"Well, there is a thing you need to do."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Listen young lady I don't want any lip from you right now. As I was saying before, your mother  
and I want you home for lunch today, and I already canceled your meetings today that go around with  
that time. So I'll see you at lunch later. Good bye Maxine." Then there was a click. And he used my full  
name too, which means if I don't come, I'll be in some deep shit.  
  
I got off the chair and walked into the kitchen. Of course I saw Cindy there, and along with one  
other person I know.  
  
"Well, hello 'Sketch,' nice to see you again." He gave a big smile.  
  
"Yea, well. Oh what the hell. I guess I missed Cindy's teasing." He looked over to her. "I was a   
dark haired guy before I went blonde. She always called tall dark and gloomy."  
  
"Well, now I can call you blondie." (hence the sandy blonde hair in the first part)  
  
"OK, I guess I'll leave you two to catching up. I gotta roll." I went to get my keys next to the door.  
I exited out of the house through the door near the kitchen.  
  
I decided to call work and tell them to cancel *all* my meetings. Nothing was going down today.  
Only meetings within the company. I headed over to my friend Kendra's for a visit. I haven't seen her   
for the longest time. I mean with her job at the school near her, and my big corporate job. It really   
doesn't leave time for me to see my friends.  
  
When I arrived there, she was sitting outside, as always, and just reading one of her books. Man,   
I mean really. She spends her free time just sitting there reading a book. I mean I really don't know that  
sort of people who just loft around doing nothing but read a book.   
  
"Kendra!" I shouted, startling her at the same time. Which I knew because she had fallen out of  
her chair and on to the ground? Needless to say I just burster out laughing. Then she got the 'Dont-you-  
even-dare-laugh.' It was just too much. And I was having a ball.  
  
"Please, don't do that when I know your not there."  
  
"Aww, I was just having some now."  
  
"I remember what your kind of fun is. Just like when we were in tenth grade and *someone* just  
had to prank a certain captain of the football team." She retorted.  
  
"Yea, well ... he was being mean to us. I was not about to let that jerk get away with it."  
  
"OK, so what brings you here on a.....anyday? Don't you usually work your ass off everyday?"  
  
"My father canceled everything for lunch so I just did the same. Besides, I haven't talked with you  
for a while. I mean, ever since we both got out of collage. Even though we didn't go to the same one."  
  
"Yea, well... I didn't want to go to Penn, I was happy with Temple, thank you very much."  
  
"Yea, yea. Whatever. So anything new?" I asked while we both went inside the house"  
  
~Sometime Later~  
  
-Logan's POV-  
  
I arrived at a Mr. Donald Lydecker's house and was seated into the living room. I saw that other   
people were here also. Another couple. Could be Lydeckers kids.  
  
"Logan!" My mother yelled for me.  
  
"Yes, Mom?"  
  
"I would like for you to meet your bride's grandfather," she mentioned the older fellow that was   
standing next to her. Then mentioning back to me she said. "And this is my baby boy, Logan."  
  
He seemed to glance me over a second. "Well, I must say, you look like your father when he was  
your age."  
  
"Exuse me sir. You knew my father when he was younger? Or just around my age?" I asked.  
  
"Oh heavens. I knew your father when he was just an infant. Goodness, your grandfather and I go   
way back."  
  
"Interesting. I didn't know that my biggest rival was also a family friend." I said with a cold tone in   
my voice.  
  
"Now Logan, don't be like that. I mean.…" She was interrupted by Lydecker.  
  
"Hush now Marie, the boy is only saying what he feels."   
  
"So where is the person I'm being forced to marry."  
  
I then heard a clicking sound and we all turned around. I caught my breath. She was the most, the  
most....Damn, lets just say the hottest thing to ever walk this planet. And I could so easily imagine this  
goddess right next to me every mourning, of course from the night before. I mean I'm not claiming to be a  
virgin, I haven't been for a while. And I had my share of women, but what standing in front of me. She had  
easily put all those women to shame.  
  
"Sorry I was late gramps, I stopped over Kendra's for a little bit. And you could have asked for my   
father over there to cancel all my meetings at lunch today." She finished bitterly.   
  
"Well, my precious Max, I had to get you here somehow, and my son follows what his elder has  
to say. Unlike other young people I know."  
  
"Yea, whatever. So you expect me to drop my life to get married? I mean I like my life. Might not  
be many guys in it, but I love my work. And I sure as hell wont give it up, and if you think by getting me  
married means you getting a child from me. Think again." This girl is gonna be a challenge huh? I think  
the marriage thing is just an Exuse to spend time with her and try to woo her. This should prove to be  
an interesting match.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorceress: Well, I hope you people liked that.  
  
Max: That was ... interesting so far. And since when was Logan a playboy stud?  
  
Logan: Hey, I'm hot...right?  
  
Sorceress: (glomps Logan) Yes you are, very much so.  
  
Logan: See I told ya.  
  
Max: Yea whatever.   
  
Sorceress: Now, why do I have the feeling I'm missing something here?  
  
(Someone enters the fic, and is hiding in the shadows)  
  
::sigh:: Heero I know thats you....  
  
Heero: Yea well, I need my gundam back. That braided baka brother of yours challenged me.  
  
Sorceress: Fine, just don't kill him? I sorta need him for a family dinner coming up.  
  
Heero: Anything you say, beatiful...(has a dreamy face)  
  
Sorceress: Oh no, not this again. (Thinks for a moment) OH TROWA!  
  
(Trowa enters and is at Sorceress's left side.)  
  
Hello baby. (while stroking his hair)  
  
Trowa: Amen...umm......he..hello. (coughs)  
  
Sorceress: Would you do me a favor?  
  
Trowa: (nods head)  
  
Sorceress: Take pilot 1 back to my gundam wing fic please?   
The one where me and Goddess CO-wrote?  
  
(Watches Trowa take Heero and the gundam out of the fic.)  
  
Max: Wow, you got those two whipped.  
  
Sorceress: You expected less?   
  
Max: Well, not really.  
  
Sorceress: Well, anywayz. I hope you all liked the fic. Ja!   
  
Logan: Ja?  
  
Sorceress: Opps, wrong show. I mean BYE!  
  
Logan: (shakes head)  
  
Sorceress: What did I do? (fades to black) 


	4. The meeting

Title: When two forces react, part 3  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorceress: Whew, sorry about being so late guys, I had midterms this week and last week.  
  
Max: So we gonna get on with the fic?  
  
Sorceress: Yes, we will.  
  
Logan: Any more fights?  
  
Sorceress: Would it be a fic if someone really didn't have or mention having one?  
  
Original Cindy: You all know she has a point.  
  
Max: Hey, when did you get here?  
  
Original Cindy: Does it matter?  
  
Sorceress: Guys.....I think we should just let the readers read the fic, OK?  
  
All: OK.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Max's POV-  
  
Who do these people think they are? I mean trying to ruin my life. And what is he staring at? Please just let him want  
to get out of this mess too. He looked back over where the elders were, well elder to me, I'm still in my early 20's thank you,   
and if you think your gonna get my age right now, you're crazy. 'Honey, I am you. I know how old you are' the little voice in my  
head started. Great, now that happens again. I haven't had this problem since I was highschool.  
  
"Max." My grandfather called for me, and breaking my train of thoughts.  
  
"Yes, what do you want now old man." I added a bit of an icy feel to how I spoke. I knew I couldn't faze my gramps   
with the tone of voice, but maybe I could scare my *future* husband.  
  
"Don't get testy with me young lady, your over 18 now. So I can kick your tiny ass nowadays. Besides, I would like  
for you to meet Logan Cale." He then turned to the man next to him, and beside him was an elder woman, not as old as my   
gramps....but old enough.   
  
"Glad to make your aquantince," He said lightly, but his eyes said something else all together. I got the same look from  
any guy that crossed my path. And that look would be lust. Great, *another* one. Hell, but my nick name isn't the 'Ice Goddess'  
for nothing.  
  
"Shove it, blondie." With that remark I just gave everyone, except my gramps of course, just stood there, with their   
mouth's hung open.  
  
"You all should Exuse my granddaughter, she has her mother's short patience, and my short temper. So, it takes a   
little while to become adjusted to." They nodded towards my gramps, but that Logan character kept his eyes on me. It was if  
he was the predator and I the prey.   
  
Well, he better be ready. Cause I will *never* be anyone's prey. I have not been so in the past, and I wont be in the  
future.  
  
-Logan's POV-  
  
I held her gaze, she doesn't seem either threatened or intimated. Usually the women I meet would either be terrified  
of my power, or my stare's. If not them, I'd have them in my bed within an hour if I chose it to be that way. This girl, I know, will  
drive me to my limits. And I never had this problem before. Maybe if I pretend to just be friends, yes. If I could get her to seem  
to trust me, I could have her in no time flat.  
  
"Exuse me Mr. Lydecker, Mother. May I please be excused? I want to talk with Ms. Lydecker." I finished looking over to  
Max. She just narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Very well young man, Max I also think it wise for you to talk with him." You know, I'm starting to like this fellow. I   
turned my eyes to look upon Max. She just nodded her head, and then spoke.  
  
"If you want to talk, I suggest you follow me." And so I did.  
  
-Donald Lydeckers POV-  
  
I looked into the direction that my granddaughter had gone, the gardens. That much didn't suprise me at all. When  
she was a small child my wife would always take Max to help her with the flowers. Ever since then she would always ask for  
fresh flowers to take to her room.   
  
Beside me I saw Marie start to worry. "Don't be so tense little one."  
  
"Hmm, little one? Listen to me Donald, I may be younger then you, but do you have to call me little one?"  
  
"Well, of course I do, you know that husband of yours wasn't the only person I knew when they were younger, now if  
I remember right you fell in the snow when you were about 16 and you also had a skirt on and..."  
  
"HEY! Stop. Right. There. So don't you dare say another thing else."  
  
"Aww, camon Marie. It isn't like I wasn't there." I heard my son call out.  
  
"William..Leave her alone. It's my job to tease you little ones. And besides what were you doing while Me and *your*  
daughter were fighting?" I gave him a hard stare.  
  
"Well....ahem. Dad, I know my daughter. And she tends to listen to you better then me. I mean when serious things   
like this happen, well your better at handling things." He finished. Well, I guess in this family, the guts run every other generation.  
  
For instance, my lovely Max, and Nathan. Well, everyone knows how my Maxie is, and my grandson is just as his   
older sister is. Poor kids though. Nathan stays with my daughter-in-law's side of the family most of the summer. Which it is  
now.   
  
"What do you suppose our children are doing?" Marie asked William. They both glanced at me seeming for me to be   
the one to answer their question.  
  
"Why is it every time both of you have a question you expect the answer from me?"  
  
My son answered my question. "Because you're Dad. And no one knows better then you."  
  
I gave a sigh then looked at my son and smiled. "Well, I think....they should worry about themselves. And as for us,  
we need to make preparations for the upcoming wedding."  
  
-Max's POV-  
  
I had taken Logan to a part of the garden, it never really mattered who was there with me. They seem to calm me   
down a bit. And if this goon wanted to have a chat with me, I needed to be calm. We've been out here for almost 10 minutes   
now and neither of us had said anything.   
  
From time to time I would sneak glance and look at him. I mean he isn't that bad to look at. He had blue eye's,   
natural blonde hair, unlike Sketch's dyed color. I guess us females could tell if a guy's hair was dyed or not. His face was long  
and defined. And he wore a pair of glasses on. And by the way he carried himself, I'm guessing he knew he looked good, and I  
am also guessing he likes to use that to his advantage.  
  
"So." He said breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What high school did you go to?" I guess there no nothing to talk about, and I'm bored out of my mind.  
  
"I went to George Washington, over on Bustleton."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"I went there for my jr. year." OK, that was a suprise.  
  
"Well, I was there all four years. Well, what community were you in?"  
  
"Umm, High Tech." Well, duh. Thats why I never knew him before.  
  
"That explains it. I was in Liberal Arts." I loved it there, I miss it too. (God, I love being in Liberal, Mal is the koolest   
teach. hehe, see you can tell I'm a freshmen.)  
  
"I went to Frankford before that, then I went to Central after it."   
  
"Oh, so you were a whiny Central kid?" (Sorry to those Central kids, just an inside joke around here.)  
  
  
-Logan's POV-  
  
A whinny Central kid? This girl has to be kidding me. I mean she was from the all mighty *bad* GW high. I mean  
they have one of the most horrid reputations, and even to this day. Why is it this female is even challenging my past?  
  
"Whinny? Where in the hell do you get whinny?"  
  
"Well,....... everyone gave us this bad rep when we didn't have one. There are really no popular kids, no killings. There  
might be fighting, but I think thats normal for any high school. And another reason that made it so we were good was, because   
most of us didn't give a crap whether you were on the football team or not. I knew plenty of people. Some were jocks, in fact  
they were the weirdest of the kids. So we really don't care. So how did we get this bad rep?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "Cause you just do." I finished and we both heard some footsteps behind us.  
  
"Well, it seems both of you can't even talk about the past and stay calm and civil."  
  
"He was talking crap about my old school. And I loved it there."  
  
"Yea, OK."  
  
Before we could start another fight, her grandfather intervened. "OK, both of you are to go inside. We are about to   
serve dinner."   
  
The old man started to walk in the house and his dear little Max followed. Well, scratch the idea about being friends.  
You know, I'm even guessing we were enemies since grade school. I wonder what school she went to for middle.  
  
"What school did you go to for middle school?" I yelled right before she went in.  
  
'Baldi." She yelled back. Well, I was right. Me, I went to Greenberg. And us and the Baldi kids very much didn't like   
each other. I knew this cause we went there for shop and home EC. Oh well, I have other ways of getting her into bed.   
  
-Donald Lydecker's POV-  
  
I wonder what the naming of school's was all about. Then again when you live in a place like Philadelphia....Schools  
usually tell a person where your around from, and who your rivals are. It seems to fit that they were rivals since kindergarten.  
  
And yes I knew all about the Loesche (Not pronounced Lo-shh, but La-shh) and the Greenberg little rivals, then the   
Baldi and Greenberg also. I was friends with a Mr. Lenis, the school's typing teacher and disaplenary. He usually filled me in   
with things like these.  
  
And, at least this school issue got their minds off the marriage. It'll make our jobs easier, and they won't remember it  
anytime soon. It is a plus in my eyes.   
  
I saw Max walk over to sit down. In between myself and her father. Her mother next to him. She has always been the  
quiet one. Something I wish Max would have taken after, but we all knew that would never happen.  
  
-Max's POV-  
  
We sat down to eat, and from time to time I could feel Logan's eyes on me. Was this sucker trying to piss me off?  
Cause if he wants I'll gladly kick his ass to grass. For some odd reason I knew that this little war between us wasn't about  
to go away on it's own. And I'll be damned if he is gonna win any battles, cause he should know to *never* mess with a female  
Lydecker. We tend to lash out.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorceress: So that was that for now.  
  
Logan: What was with the school's?  
  
Sorceress: Well I was looking at the school website, and all the things happening at my school, so this came to mind. And  
all the places Max went I went.  
  
Logan: That would explain the defending the one school.  
  
Sorceress: Yea, well. Everyone always puts down our school, and were not even *that* bad. We are good, mostly.  
  
Original Cindy: Yo, can I ask you for a favor?  
  
Sorceress: Sure what?  
  
Original Cindy: You know those cute girls, the single one's?  
  
Sorceress: Would you mean some of the Senshi?  
  
Original Cindy: Yea, so any of them swing my way?  
  
Sorceress: Well yea, but those two date. And we know Usagi-chan has Momoru-san. So I could ask around? Maybe Goddess   
would know a few single?  
  
Original Cindy: Thanx.  
  
Sorceress: OK, well I kinda need to go. Bye Bye Bye. (starts humming the *N Sync song)  
  
Max: (Covers her ear) Please STOP!   
  
Sorceress: Huh?  
  
Max: The boy bands, I cant stand them.  
  
Sorceress: Well thats your problem. Not mine.   
  
Max: (runs out of fic while Sorceress plays her *N Sync CD)  
  
Sorceress: (sings) Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Said come on, come on, let's raise the roof  
And give a whoop  
That we can get loose y'all  
  
Logan: Now that is pitiful.  
  
Sorceress: I LIKE THEM, SO EVERYONE CHILL!  
  
(everyone turns away and lets her listen to the music)  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Side note: Ok I know this may a bit strange coming from me, but doesnt anyone like my fics anymore? I get few reviews, so   
unless I know people want me to continue it, I will, but if not, I wont.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
compleated as of 2:10pm 19.01.01 


	5. A interesting dinner

Title: When two forces react, part 4a  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Max's Family-  
Mother: Mary Lydecker  
Father: William Lydecker  
Sibling(s): Nathan Lydecker  
Grandparents: Donald Lydecker  
  
Logan's Family-  
Mother: Maria Cale  
Father: Steven Cale  
Sibling(s): None  
Grandparents: Deceased  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorceress: Well ... here is half of the next chapter.  
  
Max: Why only half?  
  
Sorceress: Cause this is what I had so far, and I got writers block.  
  
Max: And?  
  
Sorceress: You try getting flames in your inbox to get out more of the story. So this is Part 4a everyone.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Dark Angel? Nope, didn't think so.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Logan's POV-  
  
Well, that fight was pretty useless. If anything it shows how stupid things are between us. I mean really fighting about  
something that happened almost 5 years ago. For both of us, I soon found out that she was only about 10 months younger then me.  
So I guess that wouldn't be so bad with us for our ages. Hell, I don't even know what I'm even talking about.   
  
Why is she shaking me up so bad? It's only a female, A worthless woman, but then why do I even care for the vixen at all.  
Then again as I look up from eating to look at her I get these vibes. It sounds weird doesn't it? Not the part about the vibes, but the  
famous Logan Cale starting to love. WAIT! What the hell did I just say?   
  
'Are you that dense? I'm the conscious of a moron' The voice inside my head battled. And since when did that come into play?  
I am really going crazy. First I catch myself using the word love then a voice pop's up in my head saying I'm a moron. I *really* need a  
vacation.  
  
"Logan my dear boy, are you OK. You seem a bit tense, and it also seems as if you have something troubling you." Donald had  
just snapped me out of my thoughts. And I'm glad that someone had done that.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite OK. Just thinking about some meetings for work I have to prepare for tomorrow. You know what they say, A   
hard's day work is never done." I gave a weak smile and looked over to Max who was just starring at her food.  
  
It's really funny how one minute I'm imaging her in my bed, then me slapping the shit out of her, then me just waning to be   
close to her. I never, NEVER had this problem. Maybe if I just ignore her, and then I could maybe just survive that goddess.   
  
"Logie, is there anything wrong?" My mother just *had* to use that name. Ever since I was 3. I could feel my cheeks turn   
warmer then they were. I also looked in the direction of where Max was, and it looked as if she was trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Exuse me everyone, but Logie?" Max had responded while between little bits of laughter. That just me turn even harder of a   
shade of red.  
  
"Now don't start with making fun of him. If I remember right we always called you Maxie." Her father stated.  
  
"And the problem with that name is? I liked that, but it seems *Logie* doesn't like his little nickname." She has to drag this out  
doesn't she?  
  
We heard a phone ring, and Max stood up then said, "Sorry guys, that would be me." Then she got up from where she was   
sitting and went to the other side of the room. Everyone at the table just looked at her while she spoke to whomever was on the other   
side of their phone.  
  
"Mom, did you have to say that?" I asked her turning her attention back to me.  
  
"And why not? I am your mother, and I can do what I please. So I wouldn't go around saying anything, cause you know us   
mom's have this funny little thing about saying what they want to, to their own son." God, she's always the drama queen. And I'm just   
glad that I take after my dad. And that I'm the *only* child. If I had a sister like that I wouldn't be sane anymore.  
  
  
  
-Max's POV-  
  
I was looking back at the table of people while Kendra was talking my ear off about something or another.   
  
"Max, you there?" She asked and also sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yea, I'm here. Sorry about that."  
  
"Where were you, in la la land?"   
  
"No, not in la la land, you moron. I was just trying to see if any of them were talking about me."   
  
"Oh, well who is the guy you gotta marry?"   
  
"Well, his name is Logan Cale."  
  
"Wait a minute....*the* Logan Cale." Since when is that jerk famous?  
  
"How might you know him?"  
  
"Well, he kinda helped the school I work at. He came to an assembly the day of the bake sale. Ya know handling over a very  
big amount of money to the school for CPU's, supplies, etc."  
  
"Ok, then I don't have to go in detail."  
  
"Oh yes you do, I wanna know how he sounds in that twisted little mind of yours. We see guys *very* differently. Well,"  
  
"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch. Well, he's...OK I guess."  
  
"Max, out with it girl, I wanna know how you *really* feel."  
  
"You won't take no for an answer will you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, so he's cute. Well, really hot. I mean those kind of eye's you would love to look at forever, and God he is built. Not the   
bulky kind of way, but the way to make you swoon."  
  
"Yea, that part I knew. So I take it you won't mind the whole thing now?"  
  
"Get a grip, he may have a bod, but he lacks where it comes to personality."  
  
"Well, maybe he has a reason for that. I mean you have one hell of a reason for acting like a bitch. Anyway though I gotta go.  
I still have a bunch of papers to mark. Don't even ask why I asked to teach summer school. I think I was stoned when I applied. Well,  
bye girl."  
  
"Yea, you too. Bye." And with that I hung up the phone and walked back over to the table.  
  
  
  
-William Lydecker's POV-  
  
I was about to say something to my father when my darling daughter came back down to sit with us. She put her cell back in  
her purse and went to eat again. It suprise's me how much she's grown. Look's like mother, and acts like her grandfather. I think the   
only thing she got from me was her sense of humor.   
  
"Dad, is there anything wrong with me that you're staring at me for?" She looked up at me. Sometimes it makes me wish that  
she was still 5 and running around asking me if the was any ice-cream around.  
  
"No, there isn't any reason. Can't your old man just look at his own daughter?"  
  
"Yea, ok daddy."  
  
Time went by and we all ate, mostly Max and the boy Logan didn't even look in the same direction as each other. Once in a   
while though they would catch gaze's with each other then look back down at their plates. I'm still guessing they don't like each other  
very much.  
  
Maybe if I could make them, but then that would be every dad's dream. Force their kid to be happy, this way they wouldn't have  
to go through all the suffering that goes along with it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Max: Well, that was.....short.  
  
Sorceress: Yes I know that.  
  
Max: So why not just write more?  
  
Sorceress: Cause I cant think of anything else to write. I GOT AN IDEA!  
  
Max: Oh yeah, that's a first.  
  
Sorceress: Shuddup you, Well why don't all of you tell me what you want to happen next. This way one of you might get it to end the way  
that you wanted it to end. So tell me in the reviews of how you want to the next part to be, ohh I know I'll give a voting thingie. hehe.  
So it goes as this, and chose ONLY ONE when you write the review.------  
  
A) Logan Kiss's Max unexpectedly, then Max does something, but that will stay unknown.  
B) Make Something dramatic happen, ya know someone almost dies, yada yada ya.  
C) We find out something that we never expected about either Logan or Max.  
D) I make this into the sappiest fic I could think of  
  
The choice is up to you, and please make it clear, we don't want another FL case to happen.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	6. When the sun goes down, its way to weird...

Title: When two forces react, part 4b  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorceress: Welcome back people! And thank you who reviewed me hehe.   
  
(sighs)  
  
Aren't we forgetting to do something?  
  
Max: Like what?  
  
Sorceress: (elbows Max, them mumbles) The disclaimer would be nice ya know.....  
  
Max: Isn't that your job?  
  
Sorceress: Hey I'm the one who has to do all the writing, so *you* do it!  
  
Max: No, get one of those sailors to do it.  
  
Sorceress: (sweatdrop) IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE YOU MARRY SKETCH!  
  
Max:(pales)  
  
Sorceress:: *ahem* Thought so missy......  
  
Max: Fine, fine.   
  
(gets the death glare from soreceress)  
  
ALRIGHT ALREADY! 'sheeeeesh'  
  
Disclaimer: Sorceress does not own Dark Angel.  
  
(Looks at Sorceress)  
  
Happy now?  
  
Sorceress: (sigh) I guess, I mean even Molly could do a better job then that. I guess that will have to do.  
  
(snaps fingers, and Max dissapears)  
  
Heheh  
  
(Gets looks from the readers)  
  
Hey! I had to put her in the fic, hehe. I have to much fun.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Max's POV*  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe the nerve of that guy, he... he... is just a brute! Why do they want me to marry that  
poor exuse for a male. He is the world's biggest jerk, or just very good at his job, being a jackass!  
  
First of all he thinks that I can just use me, try to bend me to his will. Well just because he has done that  
before doesn't mean that he can do it now. I was raised to be a woman to handle the situation, to be able to hold  
her own ground. And that is just what she was going to do...  
  
A knocking on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Of course she knew who it was. First of all, she  
was in her flannel jammies, and it was around 11pm. Who was gonna come through the door? The Easter Bunny,   
sheesh!  
  
"Yo girlie! Open up the door!" A loud voice entered through the door-way. And of course it was the  
oh so ever noisy bestfriend of mine. "Max, do not make me bust in this door. You know I will."  
  
I sighed as I got up to go and open the door. Sheesh, can't a girl just be alone and read in her own   
bedroom? Then again knowing Cindy she'd probably have a pillow in her hand wanting to hit me up-side the   
head for no reason. Nice friends, right?  
  
I went to the door and opened it. It was a quite funny site to behold. Cindy's hair was in a heap of a mess  
and she had jammies with little frog's sitting in lily pad's. I hung my head my down, so she couldn't see that I was  
about to start laughing. Although I knew she I was about too, she put her hand on her hip and started to tap her  
foot onto the wooded floor in the hallway.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny to you?" She raised an eyebrow and placed her other hand on her hip  
to join the other one.  
  
"The fact that my room-mate looked like she was run down by a pack of wolves."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Sides I want you to come down stairs. And if you don't. . . time for old memories." She  
looked at me dead in the eye, and I knew that she meant telling every blackmail info she had on me out, and on  
the table. She then started to wiggle her eye brow's and in effect made my break out in laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Authors Pov*  
  
  
  
  
It was a sight to see, just picture it. It's around 11:00pm, there are 3 women, and 2 men. Max sat there  
with her flannel jammies on. Her hair was tousled around from laying down on the bed, and she help a big purple  
teddy bear that went by the name of Mr. Snuckems. Her grandfather had gotten that for her when she had turned  
six.  
  
Cindy was also sitting there in her froggie jammies, her hair was left and right, and in the past had gotten  
the nick name of medusa. In her hands were a pack of cards in her hand ready to play a game. In a second a man   
with a green hat had takken the cards away from her. In which had gotten him a smack in the head. His name was  
Steven, but his reputation has gotten him the nick name 'Herbal' and also being jail in bucks county, and that is  
a bad place to be put in jail.  
  
Then there was a blonde female sitting with a smug on her face, watching the exchange between the two  
siblings. She had a pink halter top with white strips on the front. She was trying to get the can of soda away from   
the man sitting beside her. Sketch had joined them on the request of Cindy.  
  
"So, are we ready to play or what?" Kendra was rubbing her hands together getting ready to play a game  
of poker.  
  
"Alright already, lemme deal!" Herbal has said reaching for the cards, but then Cindy's hand had hit  
his, him knowing that she wanted to. "Ok, you do it." She smiled as she took the cards.  
  
***"Seven card stud, low in the hole, duces wild, split pot," She had rushed through, as if those had been the  
very first words she had been taught to say.  
  
Sketch had looked up from where he was placing his pieces of differnt candy, and glanced at Cindy.  
"I have a feeling you play this alot?"  
  
"Which is the reason I don't like playing when she's here." The group had heard Max mumble out.  
  
Cindy had laughed then the group had started to play. She handed out the cards at the speed of light. The  
group, excluding Max and her brother, stared in awe.  
  
"You know I have some connections with some people in Vegas." Started Kendra.   
  
"Nah, if anything. . . I'd work down the shore. At least there I could handle the Jersey Drivers." She stated   
  
"Umm, I have a question, why state those rules when we're playing rummie?" Max asked the group.  
  
Herbal, after that point, started started rolling. Though Sketch had a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Hey, what's bad with Jersey drivers?" The rest of them just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had sweat pouring from his body, his arms moving in a steady pace. The movement in a steady  
rythm of going up and down. He had almost lost his grip on the barbell, and uttered a curse. He had tried to get  
his mind off of a certin female.   
  
She was like no one he has ever met. Most of the other women had fallen at his feet, trying for them  
to get under his good grace, well in other words trying to get a place in his bed and the chance to spend his money.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He looked around, that moment he had  
forgotten where he had placed the small black cell phone.   
  
Right before the third ring had ended he pressed the talk botton. "Cale here."   
  
"Hey buddy." A familiar voice was sounded on the other line. Logan then proceeded to walk over to the  
radio and turn it off.  
  
"Hey, how ya been. I heard you had some problems?" The blonde had asked while trying to loosen the  
very tight mussels in his neck.  
  
"Well, yea. Carol had some bad case of P.M.S. or something and made a little petty arguement into  
a pretty big one." The voice of this person sounded as if was confused by the very thought of the situation he was   
in.  
"Bling, just what was it over?"   
  
He heard a groan on the other line, and knew his buddy had gotten himself in trouble pretty deep if   
Bling was being hesident to talk about something. This way a guy known for going up to girls and telling them  
that he wanted to sleep with them.  
  
"Well, *ahem* I kinda threw away all of her candy. . ."  
  
Logan couldn't stop laughing, for all of what he is worth he never thought his best friend would do   
something so, so, just not that stupid. His girl friend's name was Carol, and she had one hell of a sweet tooth. Even  
though she had never showed it.   
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Logan had then put on his glasses.  
  
"Don't know yet. She has me sleeping on the sofa."  
  
Logan heard a beeping noise on the phone. "Yo, hold up a minute. I got someone on the other line."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like to tell me why you think that us Jersey guy can't drive?" Sketch asked once again.  
  
"Cause you guys speed thorugh every back-street we have, the speed limit is 25 not 65." Cindy countered.   
  
"Would you two be quiet, I'm trying to call someone." She shook her head as she went to her side to   
recieve her adress book which was sitting next to her.  
  
"Who ya callin boo?" Cindy had asked.  
  
'Some someone..." She paused and then the phone answered. "Hi, this is Lydecker, we need to talk."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorceress: HAHA! And it aint Logan, or is it? (evil smile)  
  
(a knock at the door is sounded)  
  
Ohhh, company. hehe.  
  
(rushes to the door, then get's run down by a man with extremly long hair)  
  
Duo: Sis, ya gotta help me!  
  
Sorceress: What happened.  
  
Duo: Well I kinda, sorta, hehe....  
  
(Vegeta comes through the door)  
  
Vegeta:He insulted me!  
  
(Duo runs behind his sister as Max comes fallin on both on them)  
  
Duo: WHO ARE YOU!  
  
Max: I COULD ASK THE SAME YOU MOTHERFU......  
  
Sorceress: Max! watch it there are little ears....(points to the readers)  
  
(snaps fingers and Trunks comes into the room)  
  
Max: I'm not even gonna ask.  
  
Sorceress: (glomps onto Trunks) Would you please help me?  
  
Trunks: Why not just go into the Anime world.  
  
Sorceress: Hmm, why didn't I think of that.  
  
(snaps fingers again and only Max is left)  
  
Max: I am so way beyond confused. SORCERESS GET BACK HERE!  
  
(only hears her voice)  
  
Sorceress: Sorry Maxie I got my own problems, Oh and guys, please review? 


	7. Hehe, time for a little heart and mind g...

Title: When two forces react - An Interlude.  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocitites.com/prue_power_of_three  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: Well. . . I am back. And I am very mad. I have been getting  
no reviews at all! If I don't get more, I am not going to continue this. And  
most of the reviews was from the vote. So if I get no reviews, no more   
stories.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine, though the story is! Believe me I took it  
from no person! Bad bad Ashley and the other girl. Taking stories from   
authors, tsk tsk. Giving Ashley a bad name, and I already don't like my name  
as it is! I swear I'm gonna change it to my other name(dont ask)   
---------------------------------------------------------------  
*Cindy's POV*  
  
"And who is this?" The other person on the phone had said. Man,  
I am so glad i got her that phone. Hehe, it is very, very easy to hear the  
other person. Ya know, I am going to have to write to one of those people  
and thank them for making them so everyone else can hear.   
  
"It's the only female Lydecker who's gonna call your lame ass,  
so think would ya?" Well, thats Maxie for ya. Don't care who your ass is,   
she gonna tell ya how she thinks it is. Though she's not always right, now  
take me on this. I have known this girl for too damn long.  
  
I couldn't hear much more cause she had pulled the phone from  
our hearing range and went into the other room. I slumped forward on  
the table and Kendra looked at me. She also shook her head in annoyence  
and used her hand to prop her head up on the table.   
  
The other two dork were just sitting there. Men are so. . . just,  
well if ya a cat you know how those dogs are. (AN-sry guys, but this is   
Original Cindy we're talking about. Not to happy wit the guys. But I am. . .  
Any guys from philly, hehe)  
  
"Can we listen on in?"   
  
"No, homegirl gots her cell phone." My lame exuse of a brother  
looked at me and started to get up. He was looking around trying to find his  
sunglasses. Not how stupid is a brother gonna get when he's looking for  
those things and its like 11:30pm. See this is what drugs do to you, they  
turn ya into zombies. Thank god I don't do that shit.  
  
"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Me and the boys going to Babylon to  
party."   
  
"You have to be kidding me. That place? Now the Cave is a place  
I SO wanna be." Kendra said. All that boy did was roll his eyes. Really, how  
can you men exept us to go to babylon when we can get some lap dances?  
Sure, I may not like the guys too much, but these boys got it goin on.(AN-  
Or so I hear, I don't look at them like that, they family to me. Well, my   
mom's friends seem to drool. Though Scotty is kinda hot, lol)  
I found my old buddy here starting to laugh.  
  
"Now this is funny," He said while putting his hand over his heart.  
"Cant ya just feel the love?" Right, can't ya just hear the sarcasim. Gimmie  
a break.  
  
I did what I felt should have been done. And I feel that anyone  
that dares to mock the sibling fight, him being an only child should recieve  
this kind of punisment.  
  
*WHAM* That grown-up kid got a sock in the face by good old  
Mr. Pillow. That just about did it for Kendra, she started laughing her little  
ass off. Oh, this heffa better not be trippin on something. She's just laughing  
a little to much.  
  
"Now that be funny. Ok, I am out. Late!" My idiot brother said   
running out the door. He just didn't want me to give him a beat down.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go too, there is no way I am staying here  
with you guys. Later guys." Now that flake went to. Men, serves them right,  
thing I don't get is why some woman go crazy finding guys. Cindy is ova   
here and ready for the kill. 'sigh' I really need a need girl. I am goin crazy   
here, my life is way to weird.  
  
"Oh well, you up to a game of spit?" Kendra asked. Okie, so she  
isn't high. This girl is way to hyper for her own good.  
  
"Sure, why not. We know that she gonna be on that damn   
phone for a while.  
  
"Can I deal?"  
  
"No, I get to."  
  
"And who made you the boss?"  
  
"I did. So there."  
  
And then she gone done and did it. The heffa took the pack of   
cards from me.   
  
"Oh, hell no. It's on now." So we did the thing that girls are very  
well known for.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!"   
  
*Bling's POV*  
  
"Yo, hold up a minute. I got someone on the other line." That was  
the last thing that I heard while I was put on hold. Now what to do, what  
to do. . .  
  
Now none of you have no clue as to what I am sleeping on the  
oh so ever not pleasent couch. My girlfriend is very swet, loving, drop dead  
sexy. I mean she has the color of hair that looks like the sun itself has  
kissed, emerald eyes, her pouty lips that are just begging to be kissed. Then  
her curves, oh the curves her che. . . hehe. Sorry, I was getting kinda   
carriend away there.  
  
Now you're all wondering about the whole candy thing? You are,  
aren't you? Well even if ya don't wanna know I'll tell you anyways.   
  
She has this thing for sugar. As you can tell, and well I just don't  
for the life of me know why or how she stays so thin! Anyway, back to   
what I was saying. It's like her life support, thought she won't and will  
not eat certin things.  
  
And I am NOT gonna go through the speaches she gives me. No,  
I won't make you suffer. (AN-though I will, who's on the phone? ::has a   
tomato thrown at her:: LAURA! Stop that!)  
  
"Bling? Ya in here?" I heard a voice. And no I'm not talking about  
voices in my head.   
  
'Yeah, that would be me.'   
  
Oh no, not you!   
  
'Sorry, but I am not going away. I'm your brain remember?'   
  
Ohhh yeah.  
  
"BLING!" Yeaouch, that hurt.  
  
"Yes love?" Please let the lovey dovey work! Please I need help!  
  
~Then why the hell didn't you ask me?!?~   
  
Umm, who are you?  
  
'Hey, get back to your own place!'  
  
~This is a matter of love, not some math problem!~  
  
'Still, I control everything!  
  
WHO ARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
~'WE ARE YOU, YA ASS!'~  
  
"Umm, baby?" I heard her sweet voice. Then again anything is  
sweet after hearing those two. (AN-And they will make a reappearence with  
Max and the rest of the gang)  
  
"Yes dear?" I gave her my sad eyes, and was also hoping those  
twisted voices would leave me alone.  
  
'Not a chance bucko'  
  
"Umm, nevermind. You seem to be a little out of it." She put her   
hand to my forehead.  
  
"I've just had a stress-full week baby." And insane voices in my  
head. Do you really have to bother me now?  
  
'Hey don't look us, she's the writer.'  
  
(Camera zooms over to Sorceress typing in her lab top)  
  
"HEY GET BACK TO THE STORY! NOT ME!"  
  
(See everyone get back to normal)  
  
"Thank you, now back to the story!"  
  
(Goes back into the fic)  
  
*SLAP* Whoa!  
  
"Snap out of it! You looked like you were going into space. What   
were you thinking? About another girl?" Great, now those voices got me  
in trouble.  
  
~Don't go blameing me, I only tell you who to love. And Carol  
is mostly not love, purely lust!~  
  
"Hey, BLING!" I heard a male voice shout. Logan, I forgot all about  
him.   
  
"Yo, buddy." My ever so mad girlfriend went to go get her shower.  
Man why is it I get in trouble. . . ugh!  
  
"You will never believe who just called me." He said.   
  
"Oh do tell.........."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: Arent I just evil?  
  
Logan: Well that got us no where.  
  
Sorceress: Sure it did, I got the other characters in it, and I was able to drive  
someone crazy.  
  
Laura: We'll you doin that already!  
  
Sorceress: Hehe, people meet my friend Laura. She has a habit of gettin the  
story out of me even before i write it down, sheesh!  
  
Max: Heh, gettin the story before it's even written down.  
  
Sorceress: Well I do the same with all my fics. I make it up as I go along.  
Though I got Laura hooked on Neopets. ::sigh:: but I still need more   
referrals to get a paint brush! I need 10. Hey if ya dont have Neopets yet,  
would ya, could ya use the link i give you? It just redirects you to the main  
page. PLEASE I GOTTA HAVE A DESERT PAINT BRUSH! And I spend most   
of my time on that alone.  
  
Max: And if you get it, you pay attention to us?  
  
Sorceress: Yep.  
  
Max: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE WAITING FOR, GO TO THE SITE!  
  
Sorceress: ::bonks Max on the head:: Be nice, sides they need the addy!  
Here ya go:  
http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=sorceressdeath  
  
hehe, pls go there, and sign up? My name there is : SorceressDeath  
  
heh. Oh and remember No reviews no more fic! Oh and my spell check isnt   
working and i havent slept in over 36 hours, so its mostly right! Bye bye! 


	8. Pillow Fight Anyone?

Title: When Two Forces React  
Part: 5  
Rating: PG 13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: SorceressDeath03@aol.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/scifi2/queenofswords  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own any show.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: *yawns* Well I'm baaaaaaaaack!  
  
Max: Oh no! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
Sorceress: HEY! (bonks her on the head)   
  
Max: Owwww. . .   
  
Rei: Ha! Maxie got a wooping. Hehehe  
  
Max: I DID NOT!  
  
Sorceress: Now dont you two even start to fight!  
  
Both: Sorry.  
  
Sorceress: Ok, and now to the story!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
I had just walked into the other room. I swear that girl wants to know everything there is to   
know! Noisy little roommates!  
  
"Now is there a reason that we are talking at this late at night? You trying to get a little   
something?" He responded with a bit of mischief in his voice.  
  
"No, you jackass! You've known me for how long now?" Jee, this guy will never change for   
anything! I mean he's been one of my best friends since high school. Though the way we had met   
had been weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
"Hey Maxie!" I heard someone call from behind me. It was Maria. She is like one of my best-friends  
ever! We met last year in math class. We had always done our work, it was just we always passed notes   
between each other in class.  
  
I don't think Mr. B ever minded though, I mean I did pass the class, hehe. At the end of the   
year I had always gone to Mal's office for lunch. So sometimes she would come, we had the same   
lunch last year. We still do, but I hate it. I mean 2nd lunch? Great I'm apart of the breakfast club!  
  
"What's up?" I asked while getting my folders out of my locker. I had liked where I had mine  
placed. It was across from the vending machine, and down the hall from the lunch room. I'm glad   
my homeroom isn't on the 3rd floor anymore, try going from the basement floor, to there every   
morning! And my first period was on the first floor. Too much walking for my liking.  
  
"Nutin, you have the Bio homework?" She leaned onto the locker next to mine.  
  
"Well, most of it. Why?"   
  
"I forgot my stuff in my locker yesterday. Can I please copy?" *sigh* It's weird, if I'm not   
copying off of her, she's getting my work! Great to have these kinds of friends huh?  
  
"Yea, yea. You can copy it in American History class." She jumped, and giggled like she was  
5 years old. Though then again, she always acts like that.  
  
As soon as I closed my locker the bell had rung. "See ya later girl. Gotta run. We got a test   
in Freidman's class." (An- I LOVE ENGLISH CLASS! And that is the name of my teach)  
  
"Ewww, tests!" I laughed and went to the stairwell that was a little bit from my lockers.   
  
Though when I went to them, all the people were going down, it was an *up* stairs, not   
down! Well, I may go down them once in a while, but hey! That's between class!  
  
The usual happened waiting for everyone to settle down. I only knew two people in this   
class. Zika and Etai. Zika was in my class last year, and Etai was in my 5th grade class.  
  
Weird thing is they both sat around where I was. Etai sat next to me and Zika sat two seats  
in front of him. I didn't care, I had their number in case I was sick, or outta school, which was a lot.  
  
The second bell hadn't rung yet, so we were all loud, I don't know about anyone else . . . but   
whatever class I was in we had the rep to be the most noisy ones. Mr. Freidman had come into the room  
with a new student standing next to him.  
  
The new one was kinda cute. Was tall, from what I could see. Had short hair, and the tips   
were bleached. He was nicely built, that was for sure. And the look he was giving everyone made it   
look like he was a cold hearted soldier. I bet he was just scared being somewhere new.  
  
Hell, I know that feeling. I've been going school to school because of my father. Nathan   
never had that problem. My Mom says both him and dad are evil people that do not care where   
they are.   
  
"Everyone this is Zach. Well, there's a seat behind. . . Max. Forth seat back, second row." He   
gave an impish smile and walked over and sat down.  
  
"OK, everyone. You had homework last night. . . "  
  
  
~Couples of hours later~  
  
  
"Ugh, finally! No more school for a whole weekend!"  
  
"That's the beauty of it all. Lovely weekends, wouldn't you agree?" I turned around to see   
the same boy I've had in just about all my class's.  
  
"What do you want blondie?"  
  
"Nothing, my locker is here." He said as he opened the locker right next to mine.  
  
"What, at least you won't follow me every year." As soon as I had said that, I turned and   
went outside to meet with my friends.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
How wrong my words were. Since that year he was in every single class I was in, and then   
we became best friends. We had even went to the senior prom together. I found my boyfriend   
making out with some bimbo, and he didn't have a date.   
  
"I need a favor from you." I said into the phone. He gave his famous sigh. I heard him   
cough a few times before he answered.   
  
"What is it, the love of my life?" You know, that sarcasm is gonna get him one of these tiny  
little days. I swear, that's his main thing he does, and he knows it piss's me off all the time.  
  
"Well, my dear prince. . . I need a little info on dear old Logan Cale. There's something not  
right. No one can be that. . that. . "  
  
"Much of a Saint?" He finished my sentence for me. That's another thing, it's as if we have a  
mind meld thing going on. We noticed that since 11th grade. We kinda freaked out my friends.  
  
  
*Flasback*  
  
  
"Ca'mon, ya green eyed freak! Hurry up! You can make out wit the love of your life later!" I  
yelled getting the attention of one of my friends. Well, he was very red now. And with Zach. . . very   
easy to do. Our other friend Tony started laughing when he saw Zach's face.  
  
"Ton, shut up. Don't make me remind you what happened last Saturday, do I?" Zach barked  
back at the taller guy next to him. He had the response he wanted. His face was now 3 times as red  
as Zach's was a few minutes ago. (AN- These are my real friends, so me gonna use fake last names,   
hehe. Leets is gonna kill me! lol)  
  
We were outside during our 4th lunch. We were all in 11th grade, and happy to have a   
normal lunch. Well, Ton had 4th for like 3 years in a row, but still, better for me anyway. I ate at like  
8:44am every God damn day! And that just wasn't working for me at all!  
  
"Where's Lea at?" I asked while I sat down at the top of the stairs. I took out my lunch, I  
wanted to take my lunch from home today. In which is rare. Though I always buy my drinks.  
  
"Duh, where is she always?" After that was said, a 6'3 blonde by the name of Tony got hit  
upside the head.  
  
"Ya didn't have to get all testy about it!" He then gave his goofy puppy dog face, and I   
laughed.  
  
"Please someone put that mutt out of its misery!" We heard a voice behind us, and it belonged  
to a female with crazy curly hair.  
  
"Hey Nicky." We all greeted as she threw her bookbag down, and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey!" I protested as she started to go through my bag, looking for the candy that I usually  
have with me.  
  
"What? A girl gots to have her sweets!" She protested back.  
  
"Yea, enough sweets to be a porker." Zach any myself said at the same time. Everyone got  
dead quiet.  
  
We on the other hand laughed. Nicky looked over and shook her head, while Tony just kept   
eating the fries off of his plate. And no, the fries aren't bad. It's like the only food that's worth buying.  
  
"That was weird." We looked over again. Now it was my friends turn to laugh.  
  
"Will you two stop that!" Nick said between laughing.  
  
"BOO!" Someone had jumped on me from behind, and I was laughing too much to notice them  
sneak up on me.  
  
"Why is it you always do that!" I slapped her, and then she also sat down. "And I was looking  
for you, where were ya?"  
  
"Oh, I was walking around the halls. And don't give me that look, I was bored!" *sigh* This girl  
is always hyper! This is my other friend Lea, or Leets. Thought I'm the only one who calls her that. She  
has been my friend for a while now. I can't really remember when we met though. . . Oh well!  
  
"OoOoOo! Can I have some?" She asked then proceeded to jump. Where do I meet these kind  
of people at!  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Zach kept finishing my sentences and vise-versa.  
  
"OK, I'll get some info. Just for you babydoll." He laughed.  
  
"Yada, yada ya. . ."   
  
"Well, I'll call you later, meaning don't bother me earlier then noon please?!?"  
  
"Of course!" I said in between my laughter.  
  
"Bye!" Then all that was heard was a click sound.   
  
  
Cindy's POV-  
  
  
Well, we had just gotten done that little pillow fight. I swear that girl got some tricks up her   
sleeve. I mean, she must have hit me more times then I could count. About ten seconds after we had sat   
down Maxie had walked back out with a small smile on her face.  
  
"OK, why were you talking to loud mouth there?" She looked at me and frowned. Must have   
figured out that I had heard the persons voice before she left the room.  
  
"I was asking him a favor! And I can do that if I want to." She then sat down and started to look  
around the very messy room.  
  
There was feathers laying about, cards scattered around the floor, and other things all tossed   
around the room. In which would normally be kept in good measure of tidiness. She then fell backwards  
due to Kendra pushing her.  
  
"What was that for?" She protested as she sat back up from her untimely fall.   
  
"You looked like you were about to have a heart attack. I wanted to make sure you weren't   
going to." This girl must be looking for a knockout. Though things always like this with them. Max told me  
that they were roommates in collage. Max had taken art as a minor, and that was one of Kendra's  
majors.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Funny little girl." She looked behind her and homegirl was finally catching on. She  
then proceeded to grab a pillow and hit the poor blonde on the head.  
  
"Yea! It's on now!" I yelled, then grabbed another pillow. The pillow fight was now on once   
again. And maybe this time I'll win it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Sorceress: Well, that's part 5 for all of you!  
  
Max: Well, at least it wasn't way short.  
  
Sorceress: Yea, everyother chapter is gonna be with Max, and then with Logan. So every two chapters will  
be about one day. Cause we wont see them side by side the whole thing!  
  
(hears whispering)  
  
Oh yeah, and myself and a friend might be gracing our presence in the fic. Her name is Laura. Though they  
will be changed. AND ALEC IS MINE DO YOU HEAR ME!!!  
  
Max: *blank stare*  
  
Sorceress: Hehe, sorry. But he is soooooooooooo hot! Hehehehe. Cya ppl! Until next time! 


End file.
